User blog:Historyfan15/Four-Square
Future: '''AW FRICK GUYS! '''Mary: Oh, dear. What's going on here now, Future? Future: (whispers) Four square! (normal voice) Custom build by yours truly. I care about it as much as I care about the rest of you...which isn't very much. Garth: I'm gonna sit this one out- Sonic: NO, YOU'RE NOT! History: Come on, Garth! Stay determined! Mary: I'm just not gonna get involved with this. Sonic: So whose gonna get in the squares first? (Future, Gart, Magica and Drago get in the squares) Sonic: 'Whose gonna get the ball first? (''Future holds the ball in his hands) '''History: Alright, let's get in line. Future: GO! (throws the ball over to Magica) Magica: Oh! (throws the ball over to Gart) Gart: (as the ball goes past him) Line! Sonic: Hey! That wasn't line! Future: Don't worry, we'll give him a redo. History: '''That's not fair! He shouldn't get a redo. Now, we have to wait longer. '''Gart: Fight me. Future: 'Okay, here we go! (''throws the ball over to Magica) '''Magica: Oh! (throws the ball over to Gart) Sonic: '''We gotta do something about this, guys. '''Gart: (throws the ball over to Future) Future: (throws the ball over to Drago) Drago: Hah! (throws the ball over to Gart...but it hits the line) Damn it, I'm out! (gets at the front of the line) Just kidding, I'm back in! Garth: Hey! (gets shoved back by Drago) Drago: (shoves Sonic out of the way) Oops, sorry. Didn't see you there! (does the same thing to History and Garth again) Sonic: What are you, blind?! The reason you run into us is because you're so fat. And I wouldn't be surprised if someone mistook you for an ambulance 'cause you're so fat. (Drago picks up Sonic and throws him into a hole) Garth: Well, I'm in now. Future: (whispers to Magica and Ginu) Play ball! (throws the ball over to Magica) Garth: AHA! (gets shoved by Gart) You get back here, Gart! Magica: 'Here! (''throws the ball over to Garth before he can get back up) 'Garth: '''Uh-oh! (''as the ball passes him) '''Future: You're out! Magica: Yeah, you're out! Gart: Oh my God, he's out, guys! Garth: Not my fault, Gart shoved me! Where's that stupid coach?! Mary: Well, I'm next. Drago: (gets in front of Sonic) Sonic: COME ON! (gets shoved back by Drago) Drago: Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there. Future: (throws the ball over to Mary) Mary: I got it! (throws the ball over to Magica) Sonic: WHAT?! Now they play fair with her?! History: Gotta respect the women. Sonic: Right! I've had it with this! I'm getting the coach! Hey, you! Mind expecting the four-square game? Magica: Blast it, I'm out! Garth: Ah, yes. Finally! History: '''Now, I'm in. '''Sonic: And I'm ne-(Drago gets in front of him)-Damn it! Coach: I've been watching the whole time, and it's fair. History: You're a stupid P.E. teacher! How 'bout I get the other teacher? The Other Teacher: I'M IN A DABBING MOOD TODAY! History: How 'bout I don't get the other teacher? Hey, Garth! We're gonna need a plan. How about we-(the ball suddenly goes past him) Future: Hey, History's out! Gart: Yeah! History's out! History: WHAT THE FFFFFFFFIG NUGENT, GUYS?! I didn't know we were gonna start the play! You could have at least yelled out "serve" or something...Sonic, what are you doing? Sonic: This is our ball! Gart: You get back here! Coach: You guys are eliminated from playing four-square. Sonic: WHAT- History: -THE- Garth: '''-HELL?! '''Mary: Where have I seen that before? Drago: I'm taking your place, get out! Sonic: 'No! I deserve this place fair and square! (''gets levitated by Magica's wand and tossed into the others) EEP! '''Mary: Well, I don't know about you, but I've had it with this game. Garth: Me, too. I'm out! History: Count me in! Mary: I've got better things to do. Sonic: And I'm not getting tossed again. The End. Category:Blog posts